joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Blood Note
Summary Blood Note (Her real name is Nitrite) is the princess of Music Demons, she was made by Lou Cartoon aka Lou Malscolocs. Music demons are creatures who put scary messages in songs to mind trick people. Though Blood Note wanted a more exciting life rather than just being royalty. So, she opened up a portal and snuck out of her dimension into the Feepypasta universe. There she met 66 and Vengeance Mountina. She then joined them in the deadly cult. And from that day forward, she worked with her new friends to torture as many souls as possible. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, 7-B via powers | At least 5-B Name: Nitrite, Blood Note Age: Almost 100 years old Gender: Female Origin: Feepypasta Classification: Demon, Princess of Music Demons Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Demon and Eldritch Physiology (Is the true horror demon girl.), Evil Embodiment, Longevity (Has lived over 100 years.), Flight, Telekinesis, Sound Manipulation (Via Singing.), Rhythm Manipulation (Can create musics.), Soul Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Data Manipulation (Can make scary messages to people.), Transmutation (Can turn people into cooked turkeys by just sing.), Summoning (Can summon music demons if she can know where she can sing to make herself bring her own army.), Non-Corporal, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel (Via Magical Note; It allows her to travel anywhere whenever she wants.), Absorption (Absorb someone's bloods.), Regeneration (Mid-High), Immortality (Types 2 and 3), Explosion Manipulation (Create Music Note Explosives.), w:c:powerlisting:Demonic Force Manipulation (Via Devilishly Raised.) | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Self-Sustenance (Types 1), Immortality (Types 4 and 6), Resurrection (If you kill her, she'll come back.), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporal beings and intangible beings.), Possession (Able to posses any beings or objects.), 4th Wall Awareness (Can break a wall through open a screen to greet people.), Power Nullification (Stole all someone's souls & bloods.), Shapeshifting (Turn into a squirrel.), Curse Manipulation (Can give people's minds curses by just sing.) Attack Potency: At least Wall Level (Comparable to Ashley Malscolocs and defeated her.), City Level via powers (Collect all soul notes to wipe out the entire city.) | At least Planet Level (Can use soul notes to make her power that she can destroy entire planets.) Speed: Subsonic+ (Scale to Ashley Malscolocs.) | MTFL+ (Is at least 43% the speed of light, which it's stated she can travel most times speed of lights.) Lifting Strength: Class 15 (Can move away from a truck with Telekinesis.) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, City Class via powers | At least Planetary Durability: At least Wall Level, City Level via powers | At least Planet Level (Durable enough to survive entire planets exploding at times.) Stamina: Likely Pretty High Range: Standard melee range, several meters via Telekinesis, ten of meters via Music Note Explosions Standard Equipment: Music Necklace, Magical Note, and Note Book. Intelligence: Gifted (Shown to have a gifted IQ as mentioned by the creator, Lou Cartoon.) Weaknesses: If you destroy her music necklace or her blood heart, it could make her kill, as confirmed by Lou Cartoon. Key: Lou's Tale | Feepypasta Saga Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Skitzo the Bear (COMIK) (Skitzo's Profile) (Both were 9-B) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Princesses Category:Feepypasta Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Longevity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sound Users Category:Soul Users Category:Blood Users Category:Fear Users Category:Data Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Possession Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Curse Users Category:Subsonic Characters Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Immortality Users Category:Portal Creators